violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Stephanotis
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series, and the protagonist of the fourth chapter of the first volume of the light novel. He is a misogynistic teenager, but after meeting Violet, who is tasked with helping write a play for his company, his view on women starts to change. He works as an astronomer at the Shahar Astronomical Observatory’s Research Institute. Appearance Leon is a young man who is the smallest of his co-workers. He wears thin-framed glasses that he has over his fussy-looking almond eyes. His long hair is of a rare sea-green color and his skin, which is the same shade as he had been born with and not a product of being burned by the sun, is a beautiful brown.Volume 1, Chapter 4 Personality Leon is a cynical, grumpy, and cold young man. He is rather blunt and is not very good with words or respect, especially when it comes to women. He is highly misogynistic due to an event from his past, but his attitude changed after meeting Violet, the first girl he had ever fallen for. His view of women also starts to change after meeting the different women who work as Auto Memories Doll at the CH Postal Company. Meeting them made him realize that they weren't girls who were only after rich men, but women who were serious about their jobs and convey people's feelings. Although he has a rude way of speaking, he is actually a caring and helpful boy. He knows he's bad with women and dislikes them, but he doesn't hate all of them. He describes it as a curse; it ends up being bad for him in some way.Volume 1, Chapter 4 In the anime, Leon is not seen to be misogynistic at all, though he does have mistrust towards females. Although he is cold, he feels quite lonely due to the fact that he is an orphan. He is also shown to be slightly warmer.Episode 2 History Leon's mother was a gypsy, someone who visits many places and gives performances like dancing, singing, and crafting, thus promoting their own works. Leon describes those women as those who hook up with men wherever they go, and those who fall head-over-heels and chase after just one. They’re normally one of these two types. Leon's mother was no exception; she fell in love with a man from the city and gave birth Leon. Leon was raised in the arms of Mount Eustitia; he had always watched the night sky, leading a life of ever being addicted to astronomy. His time was dedicated to the stars, with no openings in his routine for outsiders to sneak into. Leon lived in a dysfunctional home, though he claimed that he liked his family as a child. Although his mother seemingly loved him deeply, she had become obsessed with her husband. The object of his mother’s affection was primarily his father, and he was nothing more than the outcome of it. Eventually, due to his father's work, he had to move. Leon's mother had to choose between leaving her son or her husband behind. She eventually chose to go with her husband, and before leaving, she told Leon she would eventually come back, which she didn't. During that time, Leon had been sad for being abandoned by his mother, and he hated himself for wanting to be keeping watch on that door where she left him. From there on, Leon developed a hatred towards women, since he claimed they lived and died for love, describing them as extremely selfish. His mother's actions left a permanent scar on him. Story Relationships *Violet Evergarden - He is partnered with Violet when his employer pairs researchers and Auto Memories Dolls together for a collection of research pieces. Leon starts acting nervous and flustered in her presence, and he eventually falls in love with Violet and confesses to her before her departure. Since Violet doesn't understand love well and already has someone else very dear to her, she couldn't accept his confession. Despite this, she is seen to be happy by his confession. Leon then states that he will expedite around the world like her. And he wants her to, if they would ever meet again, watch the stars with him, to which Violet gives him her word. After that, he was sure he would no longer despise anyone for closing a door with their back turned to him. Such was the result of making a promise to Violet. Trivia * Leon’s physical features differ in the anime from the light novels. ** He has royal blue hair and eyes, instead of sea-green and almond, respectively. ** He doesn’t wear glasses. ** He is pale-skinned. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Male